


Make Me

by Reda



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26595490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reda/pseuds/Reda
Summary: Goten and Marron, already a couple, hang outside. He plays his guitar. She gardens. Goten decides to mess with her a bit, that's all.
Relationships: Marron/Son Goten
Kudos: 2





	Make Me

**Author's Note:**

> Author Notes: A fic request from tumblr.   
> Pairing: Goten x Marron  
> Words: 785  
> Rating: G   
> Prompt: “Come over here and make me.”

Goten sat against the outside wall of his house, playing around on his electric guitar without the amp. The breeze sprinkled a few leaves in his direction every once in a while, but for the most part the early autumn weather stayed pretty hot. He didn’t mind, though. It was nice to sit outside while Marron worked on her garden nearby. 

He wore a pair of sweatpants and one of those t-shirts with his name on it because he was being lazy. Today was one of those “chill around the house” days. Or it was supposed to be. Marron insisted the weather was too perfect to not go out in the garden. So she put on a sleeveless summer dress with a straw hat and gardening gloves and got to work while he leaned back against the wall and watched, tinkering on his guitar to give his fingers something to do.

After a while, Marron paused in her work and glanced at him from over her shoulder. “Are you gonna play me a song or just sit there messing around the whole time?”

He blinked. “Huh?”

She huffed and rolled her eyes, blond pigtails bouncing against her shoulders as she turned back to her “fun” work. “You’re just playing on random strings. Guess you can’t remember any of those songs you used to play for me when we started dating.”

“H-hey!” Goten sat up. “I still remember those!”

“Suuuuuure.”

Though it was obvious she was just teasing him and trying to rile him up, Goten couldn’t let the challenge go without an answer. Racking his brain for old songs, he found that it was a lot harder to remember exactly the songs she might be speaking about. Then again, there were a few that could drive her up to the wall. 

Well, that was one way to get her back for the comment, right?

Taking a moment to tune his guitar, Goten sat back with a smirk and flicked through a few single notes on the strings. “Tonight will be the night that I fall for you...over again…”

Marron’s response was instant. “Goten, don’t even go there.”

“Because a girl like you is impossible to find~”

“Goten!”

With a chuckle, he stopped singing and went back to the collection of possibilities in his memories. Marron huffed and returned to her garden, tearing up a few weeds and patting the earth around them. She was so cute like that, digging in the dirt. It kind of reminded him of when they were kids and Krillin would bring her over.

More notes, more chords, and a new song began to surface. “I found a reason for me…”

“Goten, stop it!”

Her complaint only made him get louder. “And the reason is you~”

This time one of her gardening tools came flying through the air, smacking into the house pretty close to his head there. Good thing he had fast reflexes. That wasn’t too bad of a throw. Eyes wide, Goten stopped singing and glanced over at her, only to crack up in laughter at the pure annoyance on her face.

Oh, this was too good to stop now.

“This is the story of a girl who cried a river and drowned the whole world…”

“Goten I swear!” Marron snapped. “If you don’t stop with those songs I’ll - I’ll -”

He smirked. “You’ll what? Come over here and make me?”

“Yeah! So watch it!”

She really was adorable when she was annoyed like this. Her cheeks puffed out when she pouted. Her face slightly red from the embarrassment of hearing him singing those old songs that were popular in their high school days. She had a few streaks of dirt on her face and on her legs, but that just added to the image honestly.

A part of him knew he was pushing his luck, but really, how could he stop after all that?

A few more strums. A few more string plucks. A little humming because he forgot most of the words to this one. And then -

“And she wiiiiiilll be loved. And she wi-”

Marron was on her feet and kneeling at his side before he could finish the second held out note. In fact, she probably swallowed it, because she kissed him in the middle of the word and all. His fingers stopped instantly and his eyes grew. 

Well, that was one way to make him stop. 

“There,” Marron said as she pulled away and glared at him. “Now shut up.”

A twinkle in his eye, Goten smirked and leaned over to get in her face. “Only if you kiss me like that again.”

Her eyes sparkled as her arms went around his neck. “Deal.”


End file.
